Are You Alright?
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: "Are you alright Pony?" Soda asked me worriedly. Pony's sick, what happens? Read and find out! Requested by Pony'sgirlfriend.
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

**_All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!_ Dally's POV in this chapter has been rewritten, he was very OOC, so I hope this is better. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. **

_*Pony*_

When I woke up it was cold, in fact I was freezing. I thought that was weird because it wasnt that cold yesterday, actually it felt real good. I was havin' a little trouble breathing, and my chest hurt. I felt a worried stare on me.

"Glory Pony, are ya alright?" Soda sounded worried, more worried than I had thought he would be.

"I'm fine, why?" I lied, I just don't like seeing Soda worry. Plus it was probably just a cold.

"Well, you shakin' like a leaf, and its like 86 degrees in here." Wow, I didn't know it was so warm. It sure didn't feel warm.

"I just got the chills Soda, I'm fine really. Go eat breakfast, I'll be there in a bit." His look of worry faded, and his movie star grin spread across his face.

"Alright kiddo, just hurry up, or you won't get nothin'." I smiled at him, and got out of bed. My chest hurt a little more, but I wrote it off. After getting dressed I walked into the kitchen. The whole gang was there. Man, I forgot it was Saturday. We always play football on Saturday's.

"Hurry up, kid. I want to play some ball." Dally explained. I ate a little, but I just wasn't hungry. I moved my food around to make it look lolike I'd eaten more than I had.

"Okay, let's go play some football!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Pony and I get Darry!" Johnny was quick to speak for Darry since both of us were pretty small, and Darry was the best player. Soda, Dally, and Steve were on a team, and Two-Bit, Darry, Johnny, and I were on a team. We started with the ball, Darry had come up with the plan. We'd make them think we were gonna go easy, but we had a real great plan. Two-Bit was going to QB to Darry who would then ball fake it to Johnny, but really handing it to me to run a button hook, and throw it back to Darry at the touchdown line. We got all set up, everything was working. Soda's team had no clue what we were doing. After Darry's ball fake they all ran after Johnny, leaving the field safe for me. I did the button hook, and threw it to Darry.

"Woohoo, touchdown, and in the first down too." Two-Bit was doing a victory dance. Soda's team was sulking, and hadn't noticed Darry throw them the ball, which just so happened to hit Dally in the back of the head.

"Shit." Dally looked like he was about to beat someone until he saw it was Darry. Instead he just turned and huddled with his team. I got to cover Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny had Soda, and Darry had Steve. Dally took off at a full sprint, but I was faster. I was getting dizzy though. Dally started to trip, and ended up knocking me down with him. The world seemed to spin around, and I was having a real hard time breathing. In a matter of seconds the colors blurred to darkness. 'Maybe this wasn't just a cold.' Was the last thing I thought.

*Dally*

I tripped, taking the kid down with me. I got up, but Pony stayed down. He closed his eyes, and seemed to have trouble getting air. Thinking I only knocked the wind out of him I gave him a minute. When he still didn't get up I was getting irritated.

"Stop bein' lazy, kid." I tried pulling him up by his arm. His hand was limp, actually his whole body was. "Oh, hell." I whispered, now I'm gonna get my ass handed to me by Darry. "Darry, come get the kid." I shouted, keeping my cool composure. Darry, Soda, Johnny, and Two-Bit ran over. Steve on the other hand scowled, and slowly made his way towards us.

"Two-Bit, go get my truck." Darry tossed him the keys, and Two-Bit took off. Both Curtis brother kneeled down by Pony. Johnny stood back, not really sure what to do. Soda was goin' on about how he shouldn't have listened to Pony, how he knew he something was wrong. Darry scooped Pony up, and started walking to the street where Two-Bit had just parked the truck. Soda, Johnny, Darry, and Two-Bit sat in the cab of the truck while Steve and I occupied the bed. Steve just krpt mumbling grumpily to himself. Somethin' about how Pony gets all the attention. I swear Darry ran every light and stop sign. I know he was worried, but damn. We made it to the hospital in 8 minutes. Some nurses had taken Pony after we'd gotten there leaving Darry to fill out some stupid ass papers. I got so bored waiting I was just about to go smash some Soc's heads in for fun to kill time. Then some old guy came.

"Curtis family?" The old man came to tell us about Ponyboy.

"Finally, damn." I said with a yawn. This earned be a death glare from Darry.

"Pony has a case of pnuemonia. Right now were giving him I.V. antibiotics to help fight it. We want him to stay here for a couple of days, then he can go home with oral antibiotics. Let me take you to him." I never did catch the guys name. I just wasnt that interested. Im not a big fan of playing nice. He left us outside a room. An older women whith light brown hair was stang in front of it.

"Darrel Curtis?" Darry nodded extending his hand for introduction. She didn't accept it, just glared. "I do not think you're a fit guardian. Anybody would've been able to see he was sick. He probably even told you, but you weren't paying attention." Soda made a choked sound. Darry was about to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Pony acted fine this morning, just ask him when he wakes up. Actually how about you just leave ya worthless piece of... now before you cause trouble you can't get out of." I glared daggers at her. Her eyes seemed to turn scared, man I love it when people fear me. She walked out without another word. Darry silently thanked me, then we proceeded to Pony's room. He was hooked up to an I.V. and had oxygen tubes in his nose.

"Pony." Soda said. I don't honestly think he expected an answer. Pony squirmed a little, and opened his eyes.

"Hi guys," he smiled. His brothers talked to him for a while, as did Johnny and Two-Bit. Well Two-Bit mainly told him jokes and whined about missing Mickey in a childish way. This caused Pony to laugh, and cough he coughed for quite awhile, and when he was done he had blood on his hand. Soda freaked out, but Darry stayed calm. I was a little worried, but when ya get a rep ya gotta keep it, and I ain't gotta rep for bein' a softie. Darry had gone to talk to a doctor, and I was getting bored again so I figured I'll talk to Pony.

"I thought you were tough, damn." I joked with him. He shrugged, but smiled.

"I am tough, just you wait." He threatened. Just then Darry walked in.

"The Dr. said its normal in bad cases, and not to worry." Darry informed, earning a confused look from a tired Ponyboy.

"Go to sleep kiddo" Darry told Pony, who was already half way there.

"Next weekend your team is goin' down." I smile, he just shook his head in a you only whish manner and fell asleep. "Damn kid"

 **How was it?I really love reviews. They make me happy. :) Its 12:15 AM, and I'm watching The Outsiders. It makes me happy too, but also kinda sad. I hope this is what you wanted Pony'sgirlfriend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Soda***

I felt bad, I knew he wasn't okay earlier when I asked him. He was pale with just a hint of blue, and he was shakin' like crazy. He told me he was ok, so I wrote it off. I know Dally scared that social worker off for now, but I know she'll be back, and try to find a way to make Darry to "unfit" to take care of us. I know that's what he was worried about too.

"Hey, Dar?" I said quietly, most if the gang was asleep around the room. Except for Dally, he got bored, so he left.

"Hmm, Pepsi?" His voice was quiet, and compassionate.

"What are we gonna do about social services?" He shook his head, placing his hands in his lap.

"I don't know," this time his voice sounded lost." You and Pony are my life, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. Hopefully they'll see reason, I mean people get sick. I don't beat ya, or nothing." He looked at Pony, then to me.

"It's okay, Darry. You know Pony and I will stick up for you." He smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I know," he seemed a little bit happier. I know Pony doesn't always feel like Darry loves him, and they've been arguing a lot since the death of our parents. Darry really does love him though. They just have different personalities. Pony thinks he's a burden, and Darry's never had to be a parent, this was all sorta thrown at him. I wish that a bigger effort would be made for the two to get along though. I just wish Darry and Pony could be close like Pony and I are. I know that it's difficult to get a bond that strong, I mean Pony and I are more close than anyone ever. At the very least I want them to go back to how they used to be. Darry and Pony playing trucks, or Darry praising Pony for learning the football plays. Not Darry yelling because Pony stayed out late, or didn't get a perfect grade on school work. Anyway back to the point. We are brothers, and we will stick up for each other no matter what. That's just the type of brothers we are.

Now Darry was holding Pony's hand. He looked at him with a slight hint of concern on his face. If it were anyone but me looking at him, they wouldn't have seen it. Pony and I are the only ones that can really read him. Not even the gang can read his face like we can. Even though we knew he was being taken care of, it just doesn't sit tight when your baby brothers in the hospital. "I love you, ya know. Both of ya.'' He stated smiling at Pony then at me.

"I love ya too." There is no way we will be going anywhere with social services.

 **Sorry for the delayed update, but my filly Eve hasn't been feeling well, and has required most of my attention. Plus I've been trying for jumping. By the way Dally's POV was rewritten in chapter 1 so he'd be less OOC. I hope you all enjoyed, please review, I love feedback.**


	3. Who's That?

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Pony***

 **"** Guess what, kiddo." Soda spoke fast, and excitedly. He wore a big smile on his face, of course sporting that movie star look.

"Home?" It was all I had said. I had only been here a couple of days, but I was really sick of it. Mostly I slept.

"You bet, baby. Darry already signed all your papers, and stuff. Now all we gotta do is wait for the doc to take that out of you." He pointed to the IV in my hand. As if on comand the doctor walked in.

"Hello Pony, I'm willing to assume that your brother already told you." I nodded, agreeing with his statement." Well then, let me just take this out. I'm going to leave the IV catheter in, and just disconnect the IV. Don't worry its just in case you have to come back we won't have to start a new one. I'm sure you'll be fine though. I already gave your medicine to you older brother." By the time he was done talking I was all good to go. Of course my escort was a wheelchair, which I will never understand. Its not like I have two broken legs.

I sat between Darry and Soda on the way home. I liked it, I liked being by my big brothers. They always made me feel safe, like nothing could happen as long as we're together. Nobody said anything, so I just watched things out the window. I saw a very pretty red cardinal. My moms favirite bird. I got really happy after seeing it, almost like my mom was right there smiling at it.

We don't live too far from the hospital, so the drive didn't take long. When we pulled in the driveway something wasn't right. There was a fancy lookin' car in our driveway, all black and well kept. Not a car I'd ever seen around before.

"Who's that?" Darry looked worried. Neither one of them answered me. Soda looked at Darry, also wanting an answer, but same as me not one left his mouth.

"Stay here, both of you. I'm gonna find out who this is." I was about to argue with him, but he sent me a look that said I'd already lost. So, I dropped it. I think Soda had planned to do the same quickly back peddled.

As soon as Darry got out of the truck a familiar looking lady got out. An older lady with light brown hair, pulled up into a sophysticated looking bun. She didn't look happy, kinda angry actually. Then again she never looked happy, and when she's around neither do we. She isn't nice, and understanding. She hates us, down to the bone. If looks could kill wed be dead. She dang sure isn't a stranger. She is our social worker.

 **Was it okay? I hope it was. I've had some pretty bad writers block, but its over now. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Please tell me what you thought! Pony'sgirlfriend, I hope this chapter met your standards. ㈏6㈏0**


	4. A change of heart

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

*Darry*

"What do want?" My voice was slightly enraged, but I didn't yell. She looked at me with her almighty expression, brown eyes that could've killed.

"Your friend may have been able to save you at the hospital, but it appears he's not here now. I want to take Pony and Soda with me. Obviously you're not a fit gaudian, if you were you would've known your little brother was sick." Her words stung, I love my brothers more than anything in the world.

"Please don't take them, they're the only thing I've got. We're a family, you can't just tear us apart," I pleaded. My voice an octave higher, tears threatening to show at the thought of the two boys being taken; but I couldn't let emotion slip. Pony came running over to me against my orders to stay in the truck, Soda followed behind. Pony was wheezing, hands on his knees. I rubbed his back trying to help him catch his breath.

"Easy kiddo, you weren't suppoused to be running, you know that. I don't want you getting any worse than you are," I spoke softly. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sorry Dar," he apologized giving me a hug. I looked at our social worker, whom I thought could never have a sympathetic bone in her body. Her eyes wer now soft, a half smile on her lips.

"Well Ponyboy, I'm glad you're home. I know you must be happy, you're very lucky to have a brother like yours. He loves you a lot. I only came by to make sure you were settling back fine. I see you are so I'll be on my way."

"Soda, will you take Pony inside?" He nodded his head answering my question. "What made you change your min, ma'am?" She studied me for a minute.

"I've been your case worker for a long time, and I've never seen your eyes so scared as to when you thought you'd lose them. Then I saw the love and concern you have for them, and I just couldn't do it." I gave her a hug.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No, thank you," she replied getting in her car. She drove away, my brothers getting to stay with me. I have never been happier. When I walked in the house Soda was sitting on the couch, Pony right beside him.

"What'd she need?" Soda questioned.

"She told ya, just wanted to check up. I promise it's fine," Soda looked at me in disbelief, but he didn't keep at it.

"Scoot over," he slid down to the edge of the couch. Pony almost fell over, but quickly caught himself. I sat in the middle of them, they lay their heads on my shoulder. I rested mine on Pony's head, and that's how we stayed until we fell asleep.

 **Pony'sgirlfriend, how was it? I hope it was okay, though short. Please tell me what you think, thanks!**


End file.
